The US was the land of innovation. In the future, the US still will be the leader of world with 2G: Globalization with the Green innovative technology derived from the multi-disciplinary education. The EMI-Free On-Chip Inductor is the core technology of the Zilinx FPIC, Field Programmable Integrated Chip. The EMI-Free On-Chip Inductor is the Magnetic-Interference-Free MIF green technology. This Green Technology holder is Tang System. The killer application of the EMI-Free On-Chip Inductor is based on the green technology of Tang System to integrate the EMI-Free On-Chip Inductor with EMI-sensitive chip to be the high precision clock and noiseless on-chip switch power supply, etc. Thanks to the support of Dr. Mei Jech Lin, Eric Yu-Hsiao Tarng, Alfred Yu-Chi Tarng, Angela Yu-Shiu Tarng, Jwu-Ing Tarng, Huang-Chang Tarng, Shun-Yu Nieh that I can make the revolutionary innovations in the Zilinx' holding company, Tang System.
The fundamental problem of the hazard of US economic is the loss of productivity in technology innovation to maintain the high quality living standard. The loss of technology innovation capability is due to the mistake in the US value system of the money game. Everybody is smart. Nobody is foolish to invest in the innovation oriented multi-disciplinary education anymore. Everybody wants to be Harvard's MBA to play the money game in the Wall Street. Finally, the game is over. The US governor admits they are wrong in economic policy. However, they should admit the mistake in the value system. It takes 30 years to prove this is the completely wrong track. Therefore, the US comes back to the technology innovation track again.
Furthermore, there is another terrible mistake. US should push the globalization with the innovative Green technology. Before, the greedy US uses a lot of energy. The fatal mistake is the globalization. Now, the global movement spreads the US life style to the world. Everybody in China starts to drive the automobile as the US people do. Suddenly, the world is short of the oil. Even worse, the earth starts become warm. The ice in the North Pole disappears. It is disaster. Even worse, there is the unbelievable weather change. For example, in the Pacific Ocean, the typhoon directly runs toward to Taiwan once a week in 2008. For two months, eight typhoons hit the Taiwan directly. The record is a typhoon once a week. It is unbelievable. Therefore, to save the earth, the green technology concept is brought up. Before it is too late, to make up this mistake, the US needs to continue pushing the globalization with the innovative Green technology now.
However, the problems of the green technology are not formalized. The people even fail to recognize the problems of the green technology. Therefore, we are not only recognizing the problems of the green technology but also formalizing the problems of the green technology. From the formalization of the green technology problems, the on-chip inductor is the technical bottleneck of the green technology.
There are three fundamental problems for the on-chip inductor. The first problem is the low-Q of the on-chip inductor. The second problem is the on-chip EMI interference which is not considered by the RF designer yet. The EMI-free concept means the magnetic field in the inductor is not leaked outside. The EMI-Free inductor has magnetic confinement and magnetic shielding for the magnetic interference of external environment, internal circuit and itself. So, EMI-Free inductor is also named as the Magnetic-Interference-Free MIF. The third problem is the inductance of the on-chip inductor is very small that the external on-board inductor still needs.
The derived problem from the three fundamental problems for the on-chip inductor is the low power efficiency due to the low Q. The inductor cannot store much more energy. It causes the low-Q and low power storage problems of on-chip inductor. To drive the low-Q and low power storage on-chip inductor, it needs a lot of current and power into the circuit. Therefore, the on-chip LC resonator needs large current and consumes a lot of power. Therefore, the green technology core is to make the innovation in the on-chip inductor to solve the low-Q, on-chip EMI inductor problem.
Furthermore, for the student, the projector is much more important than the camera. The student needs to make the presentation with the projector. Almost all the notebook PC has the camera today. Why does the notebook not have the projector? The reason for the notebook having no projector is the low-Q and low power density on-chip inductor. Solving the low-Q and low power density on-chip inductor problems, all the notebook can have the projector.